


Eight Slutty Days of Christmas

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Man of Steel (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: These are dreams and in two cases nightmares. Eight for the eight days leading up to Christmas.My personal timeline stops after Civil War, Thor Dark World and Man of Steel that's not to say I don't know what happens to these characters because the internet is full of spoilers.My OC does wake up next to one of these people and since there are only two that fall asleep with her, I left it ambiguous.





	1. Steve Rogers/Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, and then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

“Jesus, Steve… What are you doing here?” She gasped out willing her breathing and heart to become regular again. “I’m sorry, doll. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Steve said. “’S fine. What are you doing here?” She asked still clutching her chest. “Long day, long week, long year. I need you.” He mused. “Nope, no… I’m gonna need coffee for whatever this is.” She said gesturing between the two of them.

She fixed herself a cup and as she was turning to go back into the living room she slammed into a wall of solid super soldier muscle. “Ow, fuck… Steve?” She said craning her head back to look at his face, the blue of his eyes barely visible as his pupils were blown wide with lust. “Language, doll.” He commanded in his Captain America voice as he smacked her clothed ass. She moaned as he took the cup from her hands and placed it next to the coffee pot then lifted her onto the counter. “Watch your head.” He warned as he spread her legs to step into them and kneel down between them.

He pulled her robe open, groaning as he found her bare and uncovered sex. His fingers trailed up her thighs to play with the curls they found before using two fingers to brush against her lips. “Mmmm… Someone’s excited.” He mused with a smile on his lips as he nuzzled his face into her thigh, his stubble sending sensations straight to her clit. “Um-.” Whatever she was about to say was cut off when he latched onto her clit and thrust two fingers into her at an unmerciful pace. “Oh, fuck… Steve, please!” She screeched as her hands wound in his blonde hair before she felt him pull away and slap her clit. “Language, doll.” He said sternly as he reentered her wet heat staying away from her clit this time. “Sorry, Cap.” She breathed out.

“Does my little doll want something bigger,  _thicker_?” He asked with just a hint of a smile before latching onto her clit again never wavering until he felt her clench around his fingers, her orgasm hit her and she drenched his face and hand. “Please, Steve.” She begged her eyes wide as she watched him lick his fingers clean. She watched him tear off his shirt and pull his pants and underwear down just enough to expose his hard and large member.  _‘Super serum indeed, how the hell is that going to fit in me’_  she thought to herself.

He stood up kissing her letting her taste herself before opening her lips and pushing his head into her entrance. They groaned together swallowing the sounds of each other. He pushed in inch by inch till he was fully sheathed to the hilt. She involuntarily clenched around him making him groan and her gasp. “Fuck, that’s tight.” He said against her lips. “Language, Cap.” She laughed out on smile. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in keeping up that same tempo till he felt her clench around him again. “Cum for me doll, let me see how beautiful you are when you fly apart.” He punctuated each word with a powerful thrust till he bottomed out and stilled to feel her orgasm take her in spectacular fashion.

Mouth hung open in a silent scream as lights bloomed behind her eyes and she threw her head back banging it into the cupboard not particularity caring at the moment however. “Gorgeous.” He breathed out as he slowly thrusted into her impossibly tight channel causing his own release deep within her, their juices mixing together and spilling down his cock. He pulled out agonizingly slow not wanting to break contact but once out he scooped her up in his arms and shuffled back into the living room and dropped into a chair with her cuddled into him. “Merry Christmas.” She whispered before falling asleep.


	2. James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes/Winter Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, and then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

“Oh fuck, this can’t be good.” She whispered to herself as she walked up to the sleeping figure slumped in a nearby chair. “Buck. Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes.” She said each name louder than the last while poking his flesh arm as his metal arm whirred to life and grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the nearest wall.  _‘Yeah not good at all’_  she thought to herself. “Bucky.” She whispered as she tried to loosen the hold on her throat even with all of her strength she couldn’t. She felt floaty but before she could succumb to it the hold relinquished and she slumped down the wall.

She scrambled and crawled to the stairs before she had a chance to make it up even the first one he grabbed her by the ankle turning her around to face him. He ripped her robe to shreds and loomed over her his nose touching hers, she looked into his eyes that were usually so full of hope and light these days but now they were empty and emotionless.  _‘Oh no, Hydra must’ve gotten to him. Shit, this isn’t going to be good. This is going to hurt me and him (if/when he remembers)’_  she thought to herself. “Bucky, please. You can’t, you have to fight back. Please.” She pleaded as tears threatened to fall.

Two hands of warring temperatures, one warm and fleshy and one cold and unyielding were on her groping, manhandling, punishing to the point where she’d have bruises come morning. He grabbed her breasts in a vice like grip, fingers playing with nipples to stiffen them into little raspberry peaks. Her eyes widened as he took two of his metal fingers into his mouth and slicked them up before trailing them down her body to circle her clit and plunge into her damp heat. A flash of a smirk crossed his face at the knowledge that her body was betraying her.

She was biting her lower lip not caring whether or not she bled; she absolutely refused to make any noises. He removed his flesh hand from her and did the same, taking two fingers in his mouth coating them with his spit and pushed them into her tight little hole. She involuntarily hissed at the intrusion, silently cursing herself for making any sound at all, he looked so pleased and his eyes were blown wide with lust. She wasn’t sure she’d survive this, a super soldier with no conscience was a menace and this one had apparently been given a despicable mission for all she knew he’d been ordered to kill her once he finished although when he was done she’d probably want to die anyway.

His hands slipped away and she watched in abject horror as he stripped out of his shirt and undid his pants enough to free his cock which looked like it was painfully hard with pre-cum leaking out of the head, it would hurt wherever he chose to stick it. He shoved his metal fingers into her mouth and she briefly tasted herself before he slammed his cock into her slick warm inviting heat. His tempo was bone jarring, she felt like she was being split in two and the sudden gush she felt between her thighs briefly registered in her mind before she blacked out.

She came to in the glow of Christmas lights with a silhouette next to her, shaking with sobs. “Bucky? Bucky?” She called out reaching for him. He positioned himself next to her running his hand through her hair. “What did they make me do to you, doll?” He asked desperation and fear evident in his voice. “Bad, something bad.” She winced when she tried to move. She looked down and in the glow of the lights she recognized the sight of blood, her blood.  _‘Well that isn’t good at all’_  she thought to herself. “Buck, I think we ought to move. Please take me to bed?” She asked.

Without hesitation he scooped her broken body up into his arms bounding up the stairs in quick succession before placing her on the bed. His eyes widened at the sight of her in the light of her room. “Bucky, it’s okay. Hey, I know it wasn’t your fault.” She said soothingly as she grabbed his hand to intertwine their fingers. “What day is it?” He asked his voice sounding as if he was coming back to himself. “It’s Christmas, Buck. Merry Christmas.” She said a little mirthlessly before she fell asleep.


	3. Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk [Eric Bana/Mark Ruffalo {Hybrid}]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, and then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

“Oh.” She whispered to herself as she eyed the naked man sleeping on the couch.  _‘I’m going to need so much coffee if I’m going to deal with this’_  she thought to herself. She made enough coffee for them both fixing her own cup and leaving his black. She walked back into the living room to still find him sleeping.  _‘You’ve got to be kidding me. His cock is…’_  she thought to herself as she watched him shift in his sleep. “Bruce. Bruce, I made you some coffee.” She whispered as she gently poked his side. “Hmm?... Coffee sounds nice.” He cracked out his voice still full of sleep. She had to admit to herself that the half asleep doctor was quite cute and it was better than focusing on the fact that he was naked.

“So, did you Hulk out and need a place to recuperate?” She asked taking a sip of her drug of choice. “Mmhmm, pretty much.” He answered as he sipped his own coffee. He had managed to find a blanket to wrap around himself and had put his glasses on as well. “I’m glad to see you shifted back before damaging my house.” She mused. “I didn’t seem to remember to bring clothes this time though.” He laughed out. “Oh I’ll go find something for you maybe I have some of  _his_  old clothes that’ll fit you.” She said as she rounded around the couch to go in search of some clothes he reached out and snagged her wrist stopping her in her tracks. “No, honestly it's fine you don’t have to do that.” He said as he tried to take his hand off her wrist she swayed ungracefully before falling onto the couch and his lap with an  _oof_ , “Oh sorry. Um, sorry… I’ll just get up now.” She gasped trying to get the air back in her lungs.

The position she fell in didn’t exactly allow for a quick getaway as she had to push herself up and then straddle him to get off of the couch properly. She got to the straddling part before he regained his senses and tried to help her up, he grabbed her hips and straightened her up more. Unfortunately that act put her into contact with his pseudo clothed erection which was now resting against her bare uncovered sex as her robe pooled open. The shy doctor looked completely debauched,  _‘Oh, god. I’m going to corrupt this poor innocent man’_  she thought to herself. As she was looking at him there was a flash of emerald in his eyes, great ‘The Other Guy’ has come to the party.

She cupped her hands around his face lifting it from the locked gaze he had on her naked body to look into her eyes. “Bruce. Bruce, I need you to calm down.” She whispered against his lips. He gave a grunt before locking onto her lips. It was chaste, slow and sensual but there was an edge to it that she knew wasn’t him rather than ‘The Other Guy’, it set her lungs on fire. When she pulled away for air, he looked at her like he was waiting for her to dismiss him so when she nodded her head he lifted her up and laid her back down on the couch.

He was looming over her and he looked down at her drinking her in before he lowered his mouth to one of her nipples licking and laving attention to it before going to the other and treating it in the same manner, moans and keens escaped her parted lips. He sat back on his haunches to run his hands down her body before stopping at her crevice where he picked her legs spread them wide settling them on his hips as he resumed touching her. First he plucked and pinched her clit and then he thrust two fingers into her at a slow but fast pace mirroring the tempo to her clit and she was practically fucking his hand.

“Cum, cum for me now.” He ordered her in his most science-y voice. She giggled before the coil snapped and she came with a flourish all over his hand. She watched him lick his fingers clean before stroking his cock and lining it up with her entrance, he entered her slowly letting her adjust to his size before he pulled out and slammed back into her roughly. “Tight… You’re so tight and wet for me.” He growled out.  _‘Nope absolutely no hulking out right now’_  she thought to herself. He repeated the action and she moaned her back arching off the couch. “Oh, Bruce. Bruce just like that… Right there.” She said as she cupped his face smoothing her hands down his body. “Look at me. Open your eyes, please. I need to see them.” She said sternly as he did she saw they were his usual color with just a hint of emerald. “Good that’s good… Yeah, just keep looking at me.” She moaned out as she felt herself clench around him, her orgasm hitting her out of nowhere. Her orgasm seemed to spur him on and he stilled as he filled her up then thrust shallowly a few times before pulling out completely.

He collapsed on top of her shifting slightly so not all of his weight was on her. “Merry Christmas.” He breathed against her shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Bruce.” She replied as she fell asleep under him.


	4. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, and then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

“Ow, shit that hurt.” She yelled as she rounded the corner into the dark living room even her Christmas lights were barely visible. It looked like there was a blizzard brewing outside. As a sudden streak lit up the sky outside it vaguely lit up a silhouette in a nearby chair. “A storm is coming.” He mused in his booming voice. “Jesus, Thor? Oh, Thor.” She gasped out hand clutching her chest as she bound over to him and threw herself into his arms. “Yes, I apologize as I did not intend to frighten you, dear one.” He breathed into her hair inhaling her scent as well.

“When did you get here? I thought you weren’t going to be coming back for a while.” She sighed into his chest inhaling his scent. “Just now. Peace has been restored and I find myself with idle time.” He sounded a little disappointed, too. “Idle time? That sounds dangerous. What are you going to do with yourself?” She smiled and let her fingers trail across his chest. “I can think of several things I’d very much like to do with  _yourself._ ” He laughed out his breath blowing into her hair. She looked up at him his eyes flashing with lighting she gulped as a wicked grin spread across his face. “Hi” She said. “Hi” He quipped.

He cupped her face with both of his large hands and kissed her, it felt like she’d been charged and lighting would snake through her. She pulled away willing air into her lungs. “Thor-.” She was cut off as he pulled open her robe and pushed it off of her. He licked his lips when he saw her hard nipples and had to lean down to snatch one up in his mouth. He suckled on and she arched as much to help him as her body reacted in pleasure. “Hold tight, little one.” He warned before lifting her up and placing her legs on either side of his head holding her there with one strong arm as she squealed. She didn’t have much leverage and was caught off guard when his lips surrounded her clit sucking hard before he thrusted two fingers into her pumping them in a slow pace like he had all the time in the world.

“I...Thor...please!” She begged, feeling her cunt throb. He pulled off of her clit and picked up the pace of his fingers. “I could spread you out and feast on your sweet dew until you’re beyond speech.” He mused latching onto her clit again. “Oh, God.” She moaned out and felt a noise of approval that vibrated through her and set her skin on fire. She gripped his hair for purchase and it felt as soft as she thought it would. “Cum, little one. Cum for your God.” He commanded against her skin. She had no choice but to obey, god that voice. She came in spectacular fashion coating his lips, beard and fingers with her juices.

She let out an  _eep_  as he set her back down on his lap near his knees so he could undress. He removed his tunic and dropped his leather pants enough to let his well-hung cock free.  _’God indeed. How is that going to fit in me’_  she thought to herself. He stroked his impressive length a few times before grabbing her hands and leading her up to hover over it. She reached between them and lined him up with her entrance before sinking down as far as she could feeling the near painful stretch and stilled when he took two fingers to circle and play at her clit. She rolled her hips at a leisurely pace till he seemed annoyed at her teasing. He pulled her up gripping her hips stilling her as he thrust up into her bottoming out and set her back down punctuating each roll of her hips with a brutal thrust of his own.

“Oh fuck.” She whispered the world was narrowing down around her, focusing in on the intensity building between her legs. She fell still, and then the heat shattered through her. The rhythmic squeeze of her pussy made him falter. It was only another few thrusts before he stiffened below her with a low noise of distant thunder. He pressed a kiss on her bare shoulder when she leaned forward and snuggled into him. “There’s a storm coming after all.” he mused airily. “Mmmm, Merry Christmas.” She said as she fell asleep against him.


	5. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, and then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

“Oh no.” She whispered to herself as she backed away slowly.  _‘This cannot be good’_  she thought to herself. “Are you afraid, pet?” He asked materializing in front of her and pushing her back into the living room where she realized he was actually still seated in a chair nearby.  _‘Oh a clone, great just great’_  she thought to herself. “Loki, what are you doing here?” She asked hoping her voice sounded brave. By his mirthless chuckle she realized she failed and he just shook in his head. “I ask again. Are you afraid, my pet?” He asked more sternly than before giving no hint that he would be denied an answer. “No… No.” She stuttered out as she shook her head.

“I do not believe you. You do not need to be, my little Midgardian.” He whispered as the clone echoed the sentiment. Her eyes widened as another clone materialized just on the other side of her, they circled her like she was a delectable carcass about to be devoured.  _‘Oh fuck. Yeah, not good. Not good at all’_  she thought to herself. She could call upon Hemdiall; no. Loki had ways of cloaking himself and others from his all-seeing eyes. She could call Thor; no. Loki would just make him watch her be tortured and she didn’t know where he was anyway. “Come.” He commanded pulling her from her thoughts when she made no movement towards him he nodded and the clones grabbed her by the arms her feet barely dragging across the floor until she was thrown onto her knees in front of him.

“Strip her.” He commanded his clones and two sets of hands descended upon her ripping her robe from her. “Do you always go around in the nude with guests, pet?” He mused at her state of undress and she just glared at him clenching her jaw painfully shut. “Ah, you wish to give us the silent treatment. I’m not sure you’re that strong, little Midgardian. We shall see how long you can last then.” He challenged as he flashed her, a mischievous grin and winked. With a snap of his fingers the clones dived onto her, hands roaming over every inch of her body. Her breasts were groped just shy of painfully and her ass was smacked till tears spilled from her eyes blurring her vision as she blinked them back. Her eyes widened as he waved his hand and his suit disappeared, she briefly registered the clones’ nudity as well.

“Come, worship your God.” He commanded gesturing to his cock as her eyes widened in horror. He was huge,  _huge_  her mouth would split open if she even attempted to give him oral pleasure. Another snap of his fingers and green snake like shackles wrapped around her wrists as one clone yanked her arms above her head. She hesitated still not moving, feeling frozen to the spot with fear. “Do you wish to be forced? Do you wish to be turned into a mindless plaything? I can do that, you know I can!” He bellowed as he stalked towards her and placed a cool hand on her cheek wiping her tears away, the gentle gesture confused her.

She just stared up at him through her wet lashes and shook her head, “No, please Loki. Don’t do this.” She begged trying to hold the tears back. “I will and can do as I wish, pet. Right now, I wish to take you in every hole and claim you as mine. The choice is yours however whether it’s against your will or not.” He cajoled her before leaning down and kissing her with bruising force all lips and teeth and tongue, stealing the air from her lungs. He pulled himself away and upright nodding to the clones, she felt herself lifted momentarily until she was placed back down on one of the clones’ waist as the other loomed behind her. Loki stood in front of her and took the opportunity as her mouth was left agape with shock to shove however much of himself he could fit into her mouth. He hissed as her teeth scrapped along his shaft and he gripped her hair holding her still. “Behave, pet.” He warned as he fucked her face mercilessly and every time he hit the back of her throat she gagged her whole body clenching causing him to groan.

She suddenly felt liquid being applied to both of her holes as two sets of slick fingers thrust into her fucking her holes until they were satisfied. She felt a cock head at each entrance and tensed clenching all of her muscles even her jaw which was being painfully stretched. “Relax, or it’ll make it worse.” He said in a mockingly soothing tone. She tried with all of her might to relax as much as she could but when both cocks surged into her at the same time she screamed around Loki’s cock causing him to still and spill into her mouth. It was so much that it spilled out of her mouth and down her chin before she could swallow half of it. “Beautiful, simply beautiful.” He mused grabbing her chin and moving her head from side to side to exam his handiwork.

“You may play with her now.” He commanded his clones. They moved as one immediately, thrusting in and out of her in sync till she was a quivering mess between them her arms still held above her head. The clone under her gripped one of her hips with bruising force while his other hand rested on her belly fingers just barely playing with her clit. Without warning they both pulled out almost completely before surging into her again. “ _Ahhhhhhh_!” She shrieked as every muscle in her body clenched and the tight coil in her body snapped milking the cocks in her for all they were worth.

In her post orgasmic haze she felt the clones disappear as she fell into a heap on the floor. “Merry Christmas. Rest now, pet.” He said before she passed out.


	6. Peter Parker/Spider-Man [Andrew Garfield]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is mostly definitely 18+. This cannon is set some time after Gwen's funeral. I've labeled it dub-con cause Pete's suffered a head injury and might not be fully aware of his decisions/choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, and then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

“Pete?” She whispered to herself as she walked up to the beaten body slumped on her couch. “Pete. Peter.” She whispered stroking him gently on the cheek. “Hmm?... Five more minutes Aunt May.” He croaked out.  _’Right, not sure if I should be offended or not. Jeez he looks like he got run over by a truck’_  she thought to herself. “Not Aunt May, Peter.” She said as he sat bolt upright. “I um… I made you some coffee if you want it.” She told him looking over his injuries. She presumed he was bruised from head to toe but his suit was gashed open on one side with blood pooled under it. “Oh yeah, yeah. Sounds good.” He said as he looked her over, she silently regretted not putting pajamas on.

“So, I can see why you’re not home. What did you get into a fight with anyway?” She asked drinking her coffee. “I can’t remember, honestly.” He replied as he took her cup from her taking a sip for himself when she looked at him incredulously he just gave her a non-committal noise. “I’m gonna go get a kit to fix what I can. There’s a pair of sweats I think will fit you on the cushion over there, take the suit off and put them on.” She said sternly as she walked towards her bathroom. She found her kit and when she entered the living room again he was standing by the couch looking a bit lost. “Sit down. You’re too tall.” She said as she patted the couch, he chose the cushion farthest from her and reclined laying his head in her lap.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered. “Uh, why don’t we take care of you and figure out how hard you got conked on the head.” She laughed out as she brushed his thick brown hair away from his face, she hissed at the wound on his forehead. “Is it that bad?” He asked grabbing her wrist before she could gather the supplies to clean it. She just shook her head. “No, you’ll live but I’m not a doctor. I’m gonna guess you might have a concussion though so sleeping for a while is a no, no.” She laughed out as she ghosted her fingers against the mark; she poured some rubbing alcohol onto to a cotton ball and dabbed at it. “Oh, sorry. I should’ve warned you.” She said as he winced while she put butterfly Band-Aids on it before she gave it a quick kiss and brushed his hair into some semblance of order.

“’S fine.” He sighed out as he gripped her wrists to stop her fussing. “Oh, um sorry. I got ice cubes or a gel pack to put on your bruises. First we have to wash the dirt off and clean those gashes.” She said as she grabbed a washcloth and dunked into a nearby bowl of water before running it down his gashes wiping the dirt and dried blood away. “Oh.” He sighed out shifting away from her touch for a minute.  _’Yeah, let’s just corrupt the neighborhood superhero’_  she thought to herself. She had to admit that he was seriously adorable when not covered in wounds which was better than focusing on the fact that he was noticeably excited by her touch.

“Sorry, I’m almost done.” She said as she once again poured rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and dabbed it at the wounds then she held up the bag of ice cubes and the gel pack in front of his face. “Ice cubes then gel pack.” He said as he pointed at each one. “Okay.” She sighed out as she took a cube out of the baggie and ran it over the few bruises she could see. Her mind wandered as she watched the water trickle down his chest, he actually wasn’t  _too_  beat up as in he wasn’t covered from head to toe like she had originally guessed he had the gash on his forehead, one on his lip (but that looked at least a week or so old), the three gashes across his torso and bruises scattered throughout them. He was  _definitely_ too beat up to go home to May though.

She was brought back from her thoughts by him clearing his throat. “Oh yeah. Uh, just sit up and hold this to your side for about 15 minutes. I’m going to get you something to eat and some Tylenol.” She said as she nudged him with the cold gel pack to get him to sit up and as soon as he was out of her lap she stood up heading towards the kitchen.  _’Toast and juice, that seems fitting to give someone when they might pass out. Right?’_  she thought to herself. She fixed him toast and poured him some juice when she got it all sorted on a tray she brought it out to him, she chose to sit across from him on the coffee table. “Eat at least one piece of toast then take the Tylenol; it’ll work better that way.” She told him and as she was getting up to move the tray to his lap, he grabbed her wrist and lowered her into a bent at the waist position.

“How are you so good at this?” He asked his gaze fixed on some point between her face and her slightly exposed cleavage. “Um, I don’t know practice. I’ve been taking care of people all my life. I took care of  _him_  all the time.” She said with a hint of hurt in her voice. “Oh.” He sighed out his hand ghosted over the fabric of her robe before resting on her cheek. She looked into his eyes, his beautiful rich brown eyes blown  _wide_  with lust.  _‘Oh, down boy’_  she thought to herself. “Pete-.” She was cut off by two fingers pressing against her lips. “No just don’t. Don’t treat me like a depressed kid. She’s been gone for months…” He trailed off as she saw his thoughts take a painful turn. “Peter. No, Peter I wasn’t dismissing you because of your age or because I think you’re depressed. You’re injured and you might have a concussion, I don’t really think you’re capable of making good decisions right now is all.” She sighed out as she set the tray down a little to his left and pulled away as much as he would let her.

“’m fine. I’m conscious, fully aware and I want to do this. I want to kiss you, I want to feel you and I want… I  _need_  you.” He breathed out and it sounded as if he was close to tears.  _’No, you need her. You need your Gwen’_  she thought to herself. He released her and allowed her to pull herself upright before wrapping his arms around her waist and yanking her down onto his lap. A resounded  _oof_ came from each of them, Spidey senses make you stronger than you look apparently. She settled in a more comfortable position and pulled back to look at him. He released her waist as she leaned over to pick up the tray up and put it on the floor. Once she was straightened back up he took a hold of her waist once again and turned to recline back down on the couch.

She pulled up to rest most of her weight on her arms instead of him and he winced at the movement. “Sorry.” She sighed out. “’S fine.” He gasped out. She watched transfixed as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, she was caught off guard when his plush lips crashed against hers. It was a soft tentative kiss both feeling the other out till his tongue pushed against the seam of hers and when he sat himself up she gasped as his tongue entered her mouth, licking hers before he pulled back. He laid himself down but kept her sitting, straddling his waist just below the gashes on his torso. He took one hand away from her waist to open her robe. He trailed one hand up and down her soft skin keeping a grip on her waist as if he was afraid she would disappear. Sighs and breathy words were the only thing falling from her lips.

“Peter, please… Please touch me.” She whispered on a breath. He cupped one of her breasts, pinching the nipple between his fingers. She moaned and ground into him the action caused him to rest a hand on the small of her back and push her back with the other till he had enough room to free himself from the confines of the sweats. She heard rather than felt him free himself as his hard length smacked against his lower stomach he urged her forward till she was directly over it. She ground against it with the head hitting her clit just right every time and soon there was a cacophony of moans in the silent room. Her slick arousal coating him just enough that on the last swipe of her hips he slipped up into her and she sank down onto to him eliciting a moan and an accompanying groan from both of them.

She didn’t know what to do with her hands; she didn’t want to press against his chest for purchase in fear of hurting him. He seemed to sense her hesitation and gripped her hips with near bruising force and held as he thrust into her over and over and over again. He pressed a hand onto her belly and let his fingers on every thrust touch her clit. “Oh, Jesus. Peter. I’m… Oh… I’m…” She moaned as she came clenching around him he rode her orgasm out before he stiffened below her filling her and pumping shallowly into her. He pulled out and she gasped from the loss before she fell onto him and rolled off into his injured side.

“May’s gonna be mad you’re not at home. It’s Christmas after all.” She said as she played with his hair. “Mmhmm, Merry Christmas.” He said as he kissed her forehead before they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32 a.m. “Well, that’s one hell of a way to wake up! But it’s still Christmas and I want to go back to sleep!” she sighed out as she slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. She turned, tossed and then turned again till she hit a warm naked body. "Oh so that one wasn't a dream then." She whispered to herself.


	7. Bruce Wayne/Batman [Christian Bale]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, and then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

She raised an eyebrow when she heard a series of curses. “Fucking computer!” He said. “Wow, Alfred know you speak like that!” She exclaimed. Bruce raised his head, a sheepish grin on his face. “This thing will be the death of me. Really, I’m not getting anything to work.” he said, pointing to the laptop on his knees. She looked him up and down, seeing him crouched over the laptop, a three piece suit in shambles. “Come on to the office. This is not the best chair to sit in if you need to work.” She sighed out.

“It’s not that I need to work. I acquired this and despite all my efforts I can’t retrieve anything from it.” He sighed, annoyed. He stood up and followed her to her office. She grabbed the laptop and sat comfortably in the large leather desk chair. “Where’s Selina? Doesn’t she usually help you when your great detective skills fail? Or Lucius even? What about Alfred won’t he be upset to see you back to your old tricks?” She asked while trying to retrieve the wiped information, after a few minutes of silence she looked up and saw that he was looking over her shoulder, directly into her cleavage. Her robe had opened as she sat. “Hey, mister! Eyes up here!” she scolded him as she readjusted her robe. He cleared his throat and stood straight up rather quickly. “Sorry.” He said in a rather unapologetic tone.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure you are Wayne.” She said waving her hand dismissively. “I’m really not sure what you’re trying get off of this but all the files seem to have been corrupted before it was wiped so I think it’s safe to say this thing is practically unsalvageable.” She mused as she poked at some more keys which offered much the same result after a few minutes, she realized he wasn’t listening. Again, his eyes were glued to the swell of her breasts. She shook her head and giggled. “Seriously, Wayne?” She asked.

“What? I’m a man and those are exquisite.” He said as he gestured down to her cleavage. Before she could form a snarky response his hands were between the robe and her body, massaging everything in their wake. “Oh... Wayne... we need... to… keep… things professional.” She panted as he tugged on her nipples pulling them away from her body painfully and then letting them snapback. She mewled and gasped. “That noise was most certainly not  _professional_.” He mused as he gripped her under the arms and lifted her as he kicked her chair back, it hit the wall with a loud  _slam_. He used her moment of shock to push her into the desk and lifted one of her legs at the knee resting it on the edge before pushing her upper body down onto it.

He released her keeping one strong hand between her shoulder blades, he ran his face down the soft fabric of her robe before he lifted the hem and pulled it up to rest at her waist. She let out a soft noise as his stubble rasped against her thigh. “I thought you expected professionalism.” He shrugged. She let her head rest against the desk, eyes tightly shut as he nipped the area where thigh became butt. He leaned over her and licked up the nape of her neck. “This is definitely not  _professional_!” She gasped the last word as with his free hand he found her dripping wet and plunged two fingers into her. He kept a steady pace punctuated with flicks of his thumb to her clit. “Oh fuck yes!” She screamed out. “Does Alfred know you talk like that?” He mocked. He picked up his pace brushing over her g-spot, his name a constant chant on her lips.

“I finally got you to call me Bruce.” He chuckled as he leaned into her more and changed the angle of his fingers. “Please, right there.” She begged shaking her head causing her hair to fall in front of her face in a curtain. “Come on, let go. Cum for me.” He whispered. Another twist of his fingers and she exploded, the tight coil snapping and her juices flowing down her thighs. He didn’t wait for her to come down, she heard him undo his slacks to free himself. He pressed himself at her entrance and pushed all the way in when he was fully seated, he leaned over bracing one arm beside her shoulder. “I wonder how many ways I can make you scream before I’m done with you.” He crooned. “As many as you want, I don’t care…!” She begged. He started thrusting, his hips slapping against her ass as he did. She shuddered and backed into his thrusts as best she could, Bruce going in deeper with every thrust. “This good enough?” He asked through gritted teeth, feeling her tighten around his cock.

“Yes, yes,  _yes, yes_!” She cried out gripping the desk so hard her knuckles turned white. He put his free hand under her and drummed his fingers over her clit while pounding into her, looking for his release as he brought her to another orgasm. Grunting and groaning, he kept at it until she spasmed again, screaming his name over and over as she came. He didn’t last much longer, feeling her body ripple around him. He growled and slammed in one last time, spilling in deep as he panted in her ear, nibbling her lobe. They didn’t move for a while, until they both could breathe normally again.

He picked her up and fell onto the floor still seated in her until she rolled off and snuggled into his side. “Shouldn’t you be at the estate? Alfred will be upset if you let him fend for himself at your annual Christmas party.” She said. “It’s Christmas? Oh well, Merry Christmas.” He said before she fell asleep.


	8. Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman [Brandon Routh/Henry Cavill {Hybrid}]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, and then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

“That’s not a person.” She thought aloud as she approached a wiggling bundle of fur underneath her Christmas tree. “His name is Kal.” A voice from her terrace said and as soon as the bundle heard its name she got a good look at it, a beautiful grey and white husky puppy with sky blue eyes that was bounding for the open French doors. “Wait, puppy wait.” She called out as she chased after it completely forgetting her lack of attire and the noticeable snow flurries as she grabbed the pup before he skidded across the frozen ground. She looked up to see the source of the voice in all its glory, blue suit with the symbol of hope on the chest and red cape flapping in the snowy wind. “Kal? Like Kal-El? Clark, what are you doing here?” She asked. He merely chuckled as he poised one foot on the terrace rail and leaned back folding his arms across his muscular chest, it looked as if some invisible force was holding him up.

He held out his hand to her as she held on to the puppy for dear life and warmth. He cocked his head from side to side as he waited for her to decide whether she was going to take it or not. She walked back to the open doors and placed the puppy inside before closing them. She walked over to the rail and took his hand and he helped her onto it before picking her up and resting her feet on his. “You know, I really hate  _flying_!” She screamed as he flew up and over the city. “Open your eyes. Look around.” He urged her; she did as she was told. She gasped the view was spectacular, Christmas lights and the city all aglow and still bright despite the snowy white wind. “It’s beautiful.” She said. “Yes, it is.” He said as she looked up at him and saw him staring down at her.

“Oh um, I’d like to go back now, Clark.” She whispered knowing he’d hear her. The flight down was much quicker; he stopped just a foot above the ground and let her slide down him while he held onto her arms before landing himself in front of her. A series of  _yip yips_  and  _scratches_  broke the silence. “He seems fond of you. Where did you find him?” She asked glancing back at the puppy that looked like it was going to break through the glass. “He tried to follow me after a ‘job’ and I just couldn’t leave him behind. Thought for a minute about giving him to my mom but he doesn’t quite look like farm material.” He chuckled now glancing at the puppy himself. “No, you’re right he doesn’t. He seems more suited for the city and the snow.” She quipped.

“You can keep him. Keep  _us_ , you know.” He breathed out against her ear causing her to shiver, although that could’ve been from the cold as well. Before she could reply he wrapped her up in a warm embrace and walked her backwards and pushed her gently into the closed doors then opened them with one hand. Once they were in the confines of her living room he shoved the doors closed with a super push, the glass inside vibrating threatening to break. “Clark!” She whined as she playfully punched his chest. “Sorry.” He shrugged in the most unapologetic tone she ever heard. She heard a  _crack_  and a  _sizzle_  as she looked back and saw his heat vision lighting a fire in her fire place.

She looked back up at him craning her neck to see him leaning down when his lips crashed into hers it was the most electric kiss she’d ever had. She pulled away for air and saw his blue eyes dark with desire when she opened her mouth to say something he put two fingers against her lips. “Stay.” He said quietly as she felt a whoosh of air as he disappeared then came back with bundles of blankets and pillows. She watched quietly as he made a big, comfy nest in front of the fire. Once he was done and stepped back to admire his work the puppy jumped in the middle and made himself quite at home. “Something funny, little lady?” He asked as he turned to find her in complete hysterics, tears streaming down her face as she clutched her stomach between snorting laughter. She could merely shake her head gasping for air.

She squealed as he lifted her over his shoulder and smacked her on the ass. He went to set her down on the nest and merely nodded at the puppy which scampered off to lie down off to the side of the fireplace. “Oh, he listens to you really well.” She mused as he set her down. “Yeah, now only if I could get everybody else to.” He said as he winked at her and hovered over her resting his weight on his arms to either side of her head. “Oh.” She breathed out as his lips descended onto the exposed hollow of her throat, his beard scratching a long line down the valley of her breasts. “ _Clark_!” She screamed out as she felt his cold breath encase a nipple and felt him smile against her skin before making a sound that vibrated through her. “You called?” He said as he lifted his head to look at her. “Mmhmm… Hey, when did you change?” She asked curiously as he was now in a thick cable knit sweater and dark wash jeans which she hadn’t noticed till now. “I always bring a change of clothes and I have no need to be in my suit at the moment.” He shrugged as he pulled her robe fully open letting it pool beneath her.

His lips roamed over every inch of her skin they could before they rested above her belly button and he pulled away to sit back on his haunches as he took his sweater off. She reached out to run her hands over his muscular and hairy chest but he caught her off guard when he picked her legs up to rest on his shoulders as he leaned forward to nuzzle his face in the crease of her thigh. He groaned what might have been approval upon finding her already wet. He centered his face over her slit and placed his hands on either thigh as he used his thumbs to open her lips. He used the tip of his tongue to tease her clit flicking it up and down before thrusting two fingers into her waiting heat. His name a constant prayer on her lips, her head thrashing from side to side. “ _Fuck_!” She croaked out as her orgasm hit her and she came clenching around his fingers and gripping the blankets under her with white knuckle force.

He pulled his fingers out slowly and released her legs to sit back as he undid his jeans and shimmied out of them. Once he was free of them he let most of his weight rest on his forearms but pressed into her as he took one hand and stroked his cock before pushing into her wet inviting heat. They groaned together as his hips slowly rocked into her. It was slow, sensual and perfect. It was connecting not only their bodies but their souls as well.

He snaked a hand between their bodies to play with her clit, a few flicks later another orgasm washed over her and she clenched around him hard. “Tight… So tight.” He groaned out as his own orgasm hit and he stilled spilling deep within her. He collapsed on top of her keeping his full weight off of her and stayed there till their breathing came down. He rolled off her and positioned her around to face the fire as he snuggled up behind her. She picked her head up to look at the puppy that was snoozing closer to the fire now. “He’s yours if you want him. He can be your Christmas present.” He said as he followed her movement. “It is Christmas, isn’t it? Merry Christmas.” She sighed out as he kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32 a.m. “Well, that’s one hell of a way to wake up! But it’s still Christmas and I want to go back to sleep!” she sighed out as she slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. She turned, tossed and then turned again till she hit a warm naked body. "Oh so that one wasn't a dream then." She whispered to herself.


End file.
